Typical power converters for performing power conversion between a direct-current (DC) voltage and an alternating-current (AC) voltage include two series-connected switches for each phase of the AC voltage; each of the switches is comprised of a single switching element. These typical power converters alternately turn on and off the two series-connected switches, i.e. two switching elements, individually for each phase to perform power conversion accordingly. In particular, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-150696, which is referred to as patent document 1, discloses a power converter including two switches connected in series to each other for each phase of an AC voltage. Each of the two switches is comprised of two parallel-connected switching elements to increase a maximum value of an output current from the power converter.